HGGS Deactive Mode Set
The High Grade Gundam SEED (HGGS) Deactive Mode Set is a 5-pack 1/144 scale kit released in 2004, as an event exclusive item. Includes *Strike Gundam **Beam Rifle **Shield **1 Beam Saber hand **Aile Striker ***2 Beam Saber handles *Aegis Gundam **Beam Rifle **Shield *Duel Gundam **Beam Rifle **2 Beam Sabers **Shield **Assault Shroud Armor ***Shoulder Railgun *Buster Gundam **Gun Launcher **High-energy Rifle *Blitz Gundam **Offensive Shield System ***1 Lancer Dart **Piercer Lock ***Closed claw piece ***Opened claw piece **Stand for Piercer Lock *5 sheet of foil stickers Kit Features & Gimmicks *Shared with all kits: **Both Elbow and Waist joints can be bent into 90 degrees. **Front and waist skirt armors can swing up and down for the leg's clearance. *Strike Gundam: **Beam Rifle grip can swivel in two different positions. **The shield can be mounted in 2 different positions with the adapter. **Aile Striker's booster units are poseable. **Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from the Striker Pack as handheld weapons. **Aile Striker can attach to the main Strike Gundam kit. (And by extension, 1/144 Gundam SEED Collection Series Strike Gundam, HG Strike Rouge + I.W.S.P., HG Gunbarrel Dagger/HG Slaughter Dagger, HG Strike Noir Gundam, HGBF Strike Gundam Full Package, and HGCE Aile Strike Gundam/HGCE Aile Strike Rouge) ***Other Striker Packs from several HG Gundam Seed/HGBF kits can be mounted onto the Strike Gundam. **The Sword & Launcher Striker pack is also compatible with the HG Strike Gundam. (Minor modifications for the Sword Strike's parts is required.) *Aegis Gundam: **Hip joints can... ***Slightly tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. ***Rotate on each thigh. **Aegis Gundam can convert into Mobile Armor mode via minor parts rearrangement. ***The claws can be rearranged into attack or cruise mode. *Duel Gundam: **Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from the backpack as handheld weapons. **Assault Shroud armor can attach or remove from the Duel Gundam. **The shield can be mounted in 2 different positions with the adapter. **Shoulder railgun is articulated. *Buster Gundam: **Missile pod hatches can be opened or closed. **Gun Launcher & High-energy Rifle can be deployed from or store onto the backpack. **Gun Launcher & High-energy Rifle can be combined in two different attachments. *Blitz Gundam: **The lower front leg armors can pivot for the feet's clearance. **The front foot pieces can pivot. **Piercer Lock's claw can be displayed in both modes via parts swapping. **At least 1 Lancer Dart can be optionally removed from the Offensive Shield System. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be applied/panel-lined with Gundam Markers or Mr. Color paints. Availability This Gunpla can be bought at the Chara Hobby 2004 event, held on October 21 to 22, 2004. (No longer available) Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla is the first and only largest Gunpla bundle High Grade Gundam SEED kit. Gallery HGGS-Deactive-Mode-set-box.jpg|Packaging HGGS-Deactive-Mode-set.jpg|Photo courtesy of http://e-gunpla.com/event/e01p03.htm Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-123 Plus Category:PVC Wire Category:ABS Joints Category:Transformable kit Category:Striker Pack Compatibility (1/144 - NG/HG) Category:Multi-packs Category:Exclusives Category:Event exclusives Category:Chara Hobby 2004 exclusives